A News Day
by FriendLey
Summary: A series of news, magazine, and web articles concerning select events in Madam Secretary because I've always wondered about what the public knows and reads from the press as well as how they involve themselves in current events. Will cover every season.
1. Season 1

**A/N: I've taken enough journalism classes to know that some of what I've written cannot be classified as legit news articles. Maybe a cross between a news/feature article or a magazine article. But anyway, I hope you can get past that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary** **or any of its characters and lines used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.**

* * *

 _ **Secretary of State's Plane Missing**_

 **WASHINGTON, DC –** Secretary of State Vincent Marsh's plane disappeared off the coast of Florida whilst on route to Caracas, Venezuela late last night. It is unclear as to what caused the plane to vanish or as to whether or not the Secretary and other passengers are still alive. Press Coordinator for the State Department revealed that Secretary Marsh was headed to Caracas for personal reasons. Marsh has a number of personal houses listed in the area and it is no secret that he negotiates with oil lobbyists in the country to address energy independence.

Prior to the trip, Secretary Marsh and President Dalton were overseeing the upcoming peace talks with Iran and President Shiraz's visit which the White House confirms has not been pushed back by the incident in any way. At present, Deputy Secretary Cushing stands as acting Secretary of State until the matter of Marsh's return or successor is settled.

 _ **Former CIA Analyst is the new Secretary of State**_

 **WASHINGTON, DC—** State Department confirms Dr. Elizabeth A. McCord as successor to the late Secretary Vincent Marsh who died in a plane crash two months ago. McCord, a professor at the University of Virginia and a Ph.D. holder in Political Science, was a former analyst who served under Dalton's time at the CIA. She was also among the rumored candidates to head the State Department at the beginning of Dalton's presidential term but lost to Marsh.

She is most known for her condemnation of the CIA's use of enhanced interrogation or torture to extract information, an ethical stand that caused her to resign from the intelligence agency. McCord also criticized private armies such as Vesuvian, especially calling it "the latest guise of Satan. Bloodless mercenaries who serve and protect and kill out of naked ambition rather than honor or duty, while cashing a check three times the size of anyone in military service." Media liaison to the White House revealed that it is precisely these ethical principles that made President Dalton single McCord out from other candidates.

The State Department assured that the soon-to-be Madam Secretary will continue Marsh's projects, particularly the Iran Peace Talks. Outside of the CIA and the academia, this is McCord's first foray into politics and diplomacy. She is married to world-renown religious studies scholar and retired Marine captain, Dr. Henry McCord, and is mother to three children. The confirmation hearing this afternoon revealed the inauguration ceremony will occur in a week's time.

 _ **Secretary of State Changes her Look**_

Newly appointed Secretary of State, Elizabeth McCord, makes a bold statement in red as she stepped out to the streets of Washington with a new look yesterday. She wore a loose straight cut red dress with matching red pumps and a coat in a darker shade ( _pictured above)_. This is a far cry from Madam Secretary's previous garb of gray and black. Aside from the velvet ensemble, she also had a change of hairstyle. Her long hair was cut to rest on her shoulders, framing her face.

No word yet from the State Department as to the reason behind the makeover. However, with the department hosting the dinner with the King of Swaziland, the Secretary may be employing fashion as a diplomatic strategy. Our resident fashion expert sings his praises and calls this a good diplomatic move on the Secretary's part as it highlights her cheekbones and blue eyes. Not to mention it makes it difficult for foreign diplomats to say no, much less look away.

Can't afford the Secretary's wardrobe? Take a look at these cheaper alternatives!

 _ **Arm Candy Top 10: US Government Edition**_

 **#3 Dr. Henry McCord, Mr. Secretary of State**

That's right. The Secretary of State's hubby is a hottie. In addition to being this year's third ranking arm candy, Dr. Henry McCord is an internationally known religion scholar with eight book titles under his belt. He is also an Ethics and Religion professor at Georgetown University with a specialization in the medieval era and a knack for quoting Augustine as well as Aquinas. We were first blessed with his image at Secretary McCord's inauguration ceremony where Twitter blew up with the hashtag #ProfessorMcHottie after netizens found video lectures of Henry McCord online.

Students, colleagues, and fellow scholars took to tweeting good things about the professor.

"#ProfessorMcHottie makes those three hour lectures sooo worth the credits." - Monica_G

"I hated religion before I took his class. Now, I'm totally caught up. He's brilliant. #ProfessorMcHottie" - marniefara

"Not just a #ProfessorMcHottie but also a legend in the Theo Dept. He offers a course on religion's implications to historical conflicts too" - MarkStinson

"Thank God he's not a priest or I'd be sinning with my flirting. #ProfessorMcHottie" - rachelsims

"Henry is not just a #ProfessorMcHottie but he is a force of power in his own right and a supportive rock for Elizabeth. This is THE power couple of Washington, everyone." - JohnNewerth

"Glad to see Dr. McCord is getting attention from the non-religious side of the world. He may just make people more interested in the philosophy of religion." -ReneeBrown

When not giving lectures on transubstantiation and ethical norms, Dr. McCord can usually be found right next to his equally lovely and attractive wife in functions and diplomatic visits. Their favorite hang-out is at John Marshall Park where, ever since the Secretary's inauguration, the pair have been frequently spotted taking long walks and stealing chaste kisses in between work hours. Despite being surrounded by the secretary's security detail and the challenges that diplomacy poses for Secretary McCord, the two clearly make an effort to find some alone time.

There are three things men can learn from Professor McCord: One, you can be a supportive husband without losing your masculinity. Two, you can be the man beside the woman. Three, you don't need a bad boy to get the hot girl.

 _ **General Kolba targets Secretary McCord's Legs in Tweets**_

The leader of the separatist movement in Moldova, General Sergei Kolba, recently released a new round of tweets, this time focusing on US Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord's legs. It began with "What is this I hear? Madam Secretary McCord visited Diakov but not yours truly? This is an insult to me and Russia." Things took a turn with his next tweet, "She calls me a criminal but it's a crime to hide those gorgeous legs #WearAMiniSkirt" It was accompanied by a digitally altered photo of the secretary in the said skimpy clothing.

Numerous Twitter users defended the secretary calling Kolba "uncouth" and "sexist". A new Twitter handle with the username of SecretaryofLegs was even created and claimed the position of spokesperson for and protector of Secretary McCord's legs.

For instance, in response to Kolba's tweet of "She's a soft woman who loves hard positions. I have better ideas on how she could interfere in my affairs," Secretary of Legs replied with "Same here. I'm thinking along the lines of shoving my legs up your ass. How's that for separatist involvement?"

There are others who joined Kolba in his attacks at the secretary, agreeing with his comments. User mArtin34 tweeted to Kolba saying, "I think the hashtag you're looking for is #FreeTheLegs". Another tweeted, "Rude comments aside, Kolba's got a point. She HAS got killer legs." User alexxela even tweeted Secertary of Legs with "My legs are interested in becoming Mr. Secretary of Legs. ;)"

No word yet from the State Department as to their official response to the General's statements.

 _ **Secretary McCord is just another Soccer Mom**_

 **WASHINGTON, DC—** Secretary of State, Elizabeth McCord, was spotted at her daughter's soccer game this afternoon. Her daughter, Alison, 15, plays goalie for Westmore Wildcats. McCord was uncharacteristically cheering on her feet for her daughter's team; she, along with her security detail, was even wearing a cap in support of Westmore Wildcats.

It is a rare sight to see the Secretary laid back and not in the company of diplomats. However, it seems as if she cannot help but involve herself in disputes. In the picture to the right, she is seen calling out to the referee for something that occurred amidst the game.

During halftime, she is pictured hugging her daughter and withdrawing to a makeshift tent. Notably absent were the secretary's husband, Dr. Henry McCord, and two other children, Jason and Stephanie.

In state news, the State Department is hosting the Nauru Coffee tomorrow and McCord will be retiring her Westmore Wildcats cap for something a bit more diplomatic.

 _ **Secretary of State and Husband out on Date**_

 **NEW YORK, NY—** Seen in the picture above are Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord and husband, Henry, leaving the theater hand in hand. Fellow audience members said that the couple went to see Endgame, a Samuel Beckett Play, and seemed to have enjoyed the production. They were even said to have been exchanging thoughts about the play with other theatergoers during the intermission.

"Once you get the two of them to stop making eyes at each other, they had a lot to say about the play's symbolism on the banality of life," said an anonymous source who claimed to have chatted with the couple.

The two have been married for 25 years and have three children who were not part of the romantic night out. The pair was then spotted at French restaurant, Rue Dix-Sept, where they were later joined by a friend.

This is not the first time for the McCords to be seen on romantic get-togethers. They are frequently seen strolling in John Marshall Park or in their home neighborhood. However, it is the first time for the Secretary to visit New York for personal reasons. Talks for the extradition of Mexican criminal, Carlos Ochoa, must be looking positive for McCord to have taken a diplomatic break.

 _ **Secretary of State rushed to Hospital day after thwarted Iran Coup**_

 **WASHINGTON, DC—** The Secretary of State, Dr. Elizabeth McCord, was rushed out of the State Department in an ambulance to MedStar Georgetown University Hospital today. There are numerous unconfirmed reports that she suffered from a heart attack as a result of the Iran incident, another saying that she had to be treated for a recently discovered internal injury, and one claiming she is pregnant. Daisy Grant, head Media Coordinator for the State Department, denied the rumors regarding the Secretary's health and stated, "The Secretary was feeling unwell. So, she went to the hospital. But the doctors say that she's fine."

There is tension within and towards the Dalton Administration after it revealed that the coup in Iran was organized by the late CIA Director Andrew Munsey and other government officials. Secretary McCord secretly flew to the country in question in an attempt to preserve diplomatic relations between the United States and Iran as well as bring word of the planned overthrow. She succeeded in the endeavor but not without cost to her health it seems. She is scheduled to release all the details that occurred in a special episode of Face the Nation which is to air tomorrow.

 _ **Secretary McCord Makes Fiery Appearance at Court House**_

 **WASHINGTON, DC—** Secretary Elizabeth McCord barged into the Senate Investigation Committee today, waiving executive privilege in order to testify against charges of violating the Espionage Act and the improper handling of classified material. Already present in the hearing was her husband, Dr. Henry McCord, who had also been summoned to appear before the committee.

In her testimony, the Secretary admitted to having shared information about Vincent Marsh's plane crash to Dr. McCord saying, "If Vincent Marsh was murdered it was probably an inside job. I can only work with someone I trusted and that meant my husband who I had ruthlessly vetted for over 25 years." She went on to say that Henry McCord's experience as a combat pilot meant that he has detailed knowledge on aeronautics, specifically the engineering of Marsh's aircraft, which made him the right guy for the job.

According to the Secretary, violating the Espionage Act allowed for the uncovering of the Iran Coup and treason within the Dalton administration. It is an act that she does not regret making and, with an exit as memorable as her appearance, stated, "Thank you. No, let me rephrase that. You're welcome." Senator Raymond Caruthers was unable to detain the McCords who proceeded to walk out of the room with hands held in an image of unity.

In a private moment between themselves outside the courthouse, the married couple shared a passionate kiss _(pictured above, left)._ Mike Barnow also exchanged a few words with the Secretary who was overheard to have said to him in reply that "it was the right thing to do." Neither Barnow nor McCord gave a comment as to what the statement was in reference to.

This showdown in the senate came about due to Caruthers' investigation into the Dalton administration's involvement in the overthrow of the government in Iran. The Committee officially referred the Secretary of State's testimony to the Justice Department which will be filing criminal charges.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize that the "at" mention for the tweets did not appear. FanFic's layout is weird this way.** **I hope you guys enjoyed this piece as much as I loved writing it.**


	2. Season 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary** **or any of its characters and lines used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.**

 _ **Air Force One Communications Down, McCord as Acting President while Dalton away on State Funeral**_

 **WASHINGTON, DC—** Solar flares took down Air Force One's state of the art communication systems earlier today according to White House official statement. It resulted in hours of unreachable contact with President Dalton whose guests on the plane included the Speaker of the House and media representatives. The Head of State was returning from attending Australian Prime Minister Welton's State Funeral when the communication systems failed.

For a period of several hours, Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord quietly sat as acting president after quietly taking the Oath of Office when Vice President, Mark Delgado, and Pro Tempore of the Senate, Theodore Gates, were unable to do so due to health reasons. While in the position, McCord took the opportunity to grant a Presidential Pardon to Washington Chronicle journalist, Erica James, who was imprisoned for not revealing her sources.

The news of Air Force One's communications was met with some disbelief and paranoia; polls reveal 10% of the American public believe Dalton was on a covert mission that necessitated communications be turned off and another 20% believe it was hacked. On the other hand, #McCordForPresident2k17 trended on Twitter when news of her temporary position and act was reported.

As of tonight, Dalton is safely back as President and McCord resumes her role of Secretary of State. Both were present with other delegates at the Pacific Rim Economic Forum ( _pictured below_ ).

 _ **6 Reasons why Henry McCord is the Best Dad**_

1\. He is a retired marine pilot and has flown fighter planes in Desert Storm. The photo you see shows a uniformed Captain Henry McCord. Now, any son would definitely find that fact cool and I am willing to bet that he and his son, Jason, spend their leisure time assembling collectible plane models in their living room in addition to bonding over football in the park.

2\. He helped uncover Vincent Marsh's death to be anything but a plane accident. Of course, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that with all his background on planes he was the perfect man to be the John Watson to our Secretary of State's Sherlock Holmes. This couple can run for President and First Spouse of the United States and the American public would be behind them 100%.

3\. The man goes on book tours which means a lot of traveling for the McCord children which they reportedly enjoy as seen in his daughter Alison's Instagram posts. The video below is of Dr. Henry McCord reading an excerpt from his book. I may be biased in saying this, but he has never made religion more interesting.

4\. He spends his vacation days with the late Russian President Ostrov hunting grouse. Okay, it only happened that one time but who else can say that their dad hung out with the great and powerful Ostrov except for the McCord kids? They may not be able to name-drop Ostrov when dealing with school bullies but it serves for an interesting bedtime story.

5\. He does not assert his morals on anyone and is a protective father. You would think that being an ethics and religion professor and Catholic to boot, he would be harsh on the scandal involving his daughter and President Dalton's son. Yet he not so calmly lectured a caller on live television about enforcing morals on someone and on a situation he has no business in. Let's not forget that he knows what's wrong with our society. This is the father we didn't know we needed. Way to go, Professor Dad!

6\. He's a gif. His outburst—if we can call it that since it's more of an impassioned lecture, really—on BookTV has been giffed multiple times. We all have our favorites like the one below with the words "I APPLAUD YOUR IGNORANCE!" His children and ours are better off with this weapon of a gif hidden in our phone galleries.

 _ **White House to Welcome First Grandchild?**_

Stephanie McCord's outfit spikes speculation that the daughter of Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord is carrying the President of the United States' grandchild! The photo above shows the 22-year-old walking around town in a flowy blouse that gives the impression of a baby bump.

The photo of the First Son, Harrison Dalton, and Stephanie in bed was the last instance the two were seen together. But it is not far fetched to assume that they have been continuing relations under the radar. In the White House bunker perhaps?

If a pregnancy is in the mix, are the Daltons and the McCords happy about their possible grandparent status? Should we expect wedding bells to ring in the near future? If the President and the Secretary cannot control their children's extracurricular activities, can we expect them to continue running the country?

 _ **McCord Spotted in Football Game after Canceled UN Speech**_

 **WASHINGTON, DC** —Elizabeth McCord, along with her husband, was spotted at Monroe's football game last night supporting their son, Jason, who plays linebacker for the Panthers. The Secretary of State was scheduled to give a speech at the United Nations in New York yesterday afternoon to address the recent tensions with Russia. However, she canceled the appearance at the last minute and the State Department has not issued an official statement as to why.

McCord herself refused to give any comment on the on-going conflict, saying that she simply wanted to enjoy her son's first game. The couple seemed to be in deep discussion during the game ( _pictured left_ ) but rose to their feet with a worried look on their faces after their son successfully tackled an opponent to the ground ( _pictured right)_. The worry was warranted seeing as Jason left the game with an injury; he will reportedly be out for the season.

This isn't the first time McCord has been seen balancing state and home affairs. She can be occasionally seen cheering on her daughter during soccer games. Not present were Jason's older sisters Stephanie and Alison.

 _ **Ostrov Killed in Car Explosion, Battle Resumes?**_

 **GENEVA, SWITZERLAND** —Russian President Maria Ostrov was killed in a car explosion right after a peace deal was negotiated between Russia, Ukraine, and the United States. In a statement, Olek Zolinski, leader of a radical Ukrainian nationalist group called Knights of Kiev, claimed credit for the attack and threatened further violence should Russia attempt to change Ukraine's border.

Ukrainian President Mikhail Bozek is suspected to have authorized the hit on Ostrov. With the peace deal fracturing, will the battle resume after Russia ends its mourning period?

United States President, Conrad Dalton, and Secretary of State, Elizabeth McCord, were also on the ground when the explosion occurred but were unharmed. Dalton is reportedly flying back to the United States while McCord will remain in Geneva to ensure that the peace agreement will hold despite of Ostrov's death.

The Peace Summit comes after Ostrov's denial of any involvement in the hack of Air Force One. Russia already suffered losses when its fighter jets were driven out of the no-fly zone by the United States Air Force and when its forces were driven back in Mariupol by Ukrainian ground forces who were aided by American advisers.

 _ **Dirty Bomb Hits Segall University, 43 Wounded, 10 Critical**_

 **WASHINGTON, VIRGINIA** —Segall University was the target of a terrorist bomb attack this afternoon which involved a suicide bomber setting off a radioactive bomb wounding 43 people. 10 others are in critical condition and a hundred more are being evaluated for radiation exposure. Hazmat teams were on the ground minutes after the blast and victims are being directed to St. Anne's Hospital nearby.

The university was holding the Worldwide Partnership for Girls' and Women's Education Conference which is where the attack occurred. According to witnesses, guest speaker Noura al-Kitabi was still delivering her speech when guests were asked to calmly evacuate the premises. The bomb went off seconds later. "I was almost out the door when I heard someone yell something I couldn't understand and then there was an explosion!" said Sarah O'Lansky, one of the guests at the conference.

Secretary McCord, who was hosting the conference, was not present during the attack. Her office is yet to release a statement regarding the early evacuation and the attack. It is not known if either the public or al-Kitabi herself was the target but the latter was successfully and safely evacuated. A secondary attack is feared to occur and President Dalton has activated the National Response Plan. No group has yet claimed responsibility for the attack but ongoing investigations point to Hizb al-Shahid.

An exclusion zone, which is a one kilometer perimeter around the area of explosion, has been established by local law enforcement. Residents with homes in the affected area cannot return until it has been cleared of radiation exposure. They are advised to shelter among friends and family members.

 _ **Marburg Virus Reaches Washington**_

 **WASHINGTON, DC** **—** Center for Disease Control and Prevention reports a case of Marburg Virus from a USAID employee who visited Northern Cameroon to explore alternative energy sources. Several others may have been exposed to the virus and are currently under quarantine.

Northern Cameroon is an isolated location and lacks medical infrastructure which is what allowed for dozens of Marburg cases there to remain unreported until now.

Flights to and from West Africa are canceled in order to avoid the spread of the virus. In addition to that, medical and assessment teams are being sent into affected areas to contain the epidemic.

The Marburg Virus is a highly fatal disease that spreads through the blood, body fluids, and tissues of people infected. Symptoms include abrupt severe headaches and malaise. Severe hemorrhagic manifestations develop afterwards. Odds of survival are enhanced with early and intensive medical intervention.

 _ **McCord Makes First UN Speech, Condemns Hizb al-Shahid**_

 **UNITED NATIONS, NEW YORK—** United States Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord delivered a speech at the UN General Assembly today formally asking 192 nations to join the US in condemning terrorist group Hizb al-Shahid's acts of violence. This comes after the recent terrorist attack at Segall Universiity in Virginia. A resolution regarding the said group is in the works. McCord's full speech can be found below.

"Good morning. The terrorist group Hizb al-Shahid has only been in existence for a short time but it has already perpetrated countless acts of violence across the globe, including setting off a dirty bomb in Virginia.

My family was at ground zero during the attack and because of that I wondered if I was the right person to stand here today and ask for your help. Is it too personal? And then I realized, yes, it is personal to me and to every single one of us because the principle at the core of the United Nations is that all peoples, regardless of race, color, or creed, deserve to live lives of peace, free from the tyranny of sudden violence.

The challenge before us is enormous. But the struggle begins with words. That's why I'm here today to ask for your solidarity and your resolve in condemning this organization and everything it stands for. Shoulder to shoulder, we can bring the sponsors of terror to a swift and lasting justice. Thank you."

People from all over the world tweeted their support for McCord and her advocacy.

"From #PrayForVirginia to #PrayForTheWorld. & while we're at it, let's pray for Hizb al-Shahid too, that they may cease in their violence." - annauygong

"Powerful speech! Let's do this so that we can avoid another attack pls. Looking at all yall powerful countries. #PrayForTheWorld" – KristinChua

"This is why McCord is my fav yo. #PrayForTheWorld" -candifyme

"Her family was there? First Iran then Geneva now this? Elizabeth McCord is a pure cinnamon roll that needs to be protected! #PrayForTheWorld" –meggoesglub

Send your support with the hashtag #PrayForVirginia and #PrayForTheWorld.

 _ **Reasons why Elizabeth McCord should be President**_

1\. Look at her fashion diplomacy. Here she is with that amazing get up when she hosted the dinner for the King of Swaziland, the evening blue gown at the party held by the Canadian Embassy in her honor, that dark caped dress she wore to the Pacific Rim Economic Forum, and let's not forget the floor-length floral dress that made an appearance at the International Coalition to Counter Violent Extremism Benefit. That dress alone could stop terrorism. Meanwhile has Dalton even worn a different tie? Ever?

2\. She employed Vesuvian as a military security detail for the US embassy in Yemen despite having an ethical aversion to it. And it was the right call seeing as it was bombed! She knows when to swallow her pride for the sake of her countrymen.

3\. Her first speech before the World Affairs Committee, in contrast to previous speeches made by her predecessors, was actually of substance! She asked nations in attendance to help address the possible genocide of the Beko people in the Republic of West Africa. And she succeeded.

4\. She uncovered treason within the Dalton Administration and that Marsh was a phony. She wears Sherlock Holmes really well, but President probably even better.

5\. She risked her life for America when she went on that super secret mission to Iran. She is the true civil servant.

6\. When faced with the possibility of going to prison for violating the Espionage Act, she refused to hide behind executive privilege and told the truth. I am now troubled as to whether or not I want to marry Elizabeth McCord or have her adopt me.

7\. She becomes president for a day and her first and only act (that we know of) was to grant Erica James a Presidential Pardon! That's more progress than Dalton's achieved in a month. Okay, that's an exaggeration but she _does_ work fast.

8\. She was heavily involved in two important peace deals namely Iran and Russia. Let's not forget that she stayed behind in Geneva to salvage the Russian peace deal after Ostrov died.

9\. Elizabeth McCord produces about 20 American patriots and 10 lesbians a day.

#TeamMcCord #McCordForPresident2k17

 **A/N: I cannot find which part of Virginia Segall University is in, so I just made it Washington, VA. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
